1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a fixing apparatus provided in an image forming apparatus, such as a copying machine, a printer, and a facsimile, and a roller used in the fixing apparatus, and in particular, a fixing apparatus of an image forming apparatus using an induction heating method and a control method of the fixing apparatus.
2. Description of the Background
There is a fixing apparatus that is used in an image forming apparatus, such as an electro photographic copying machine or printer, and adopts an induction heating method. As such an induction heating and fixing apparatus, for example, a heat roller having a metal belt around an elastic layer is disclosed in JP-A-2002-295452.
However, in such a known apparatus described above, a case in which the metal belt may slide on the elastic layer and be replaced is not mentioned.
Therefore, in a case in which a metal belt having a metal layer can be made to slide on an elastic roller, it is preferable to develop a fixing apparatus of an image forming apparatus capable of increasing the life of the metal belt and the elastic roller by preventing the metal belt or the elastic layer from being broken at an early stage due to the sliding movement.